The Key
by cheshirecat1333
Summary: What would've happened if Cedric had survived the Third Task, if he had been there to witness Voldemort's rebirth, if he had been the very one to foil his plans to defeat Harry Potter once and for all? HG/CD
1. Chapter 1

**So my favorite people in the world, here is the first chapter of my new story. I know it is not Hermione/ Slytherin, but please, read anyway? It's still interesting. **

**Please R and R. Thanx for your support!**

**I don't own HP.**

Cedric couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Potter really want to share the prize? "You- you sure?" Cedric asked unsteadily.

"Yeah," Potter replied. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

Though he really couldn't believe what he was hearing, Cedric wasn't about let the opportunity pass him by. If Potter wanted to share, then he had no problem with it. "You're on," he grinned. "Come here." He grabbed Potter below the shoulder and helped him get to the cup. That was one nasty limp he had. They both placed their hands over each of the cup's gleaming handles, hovering and excited to get the prize. He was about to become a Triwizard Champion. Who would have thought, Cedric Diggory- a Hufflepuff- would become a Triwizard Champion.

"On three, right?" Harry said interrupting Cedric's thoughts of what was to come. "One- two- three-" And they both grasped the handle.

Cedric felt the familiar tug of a portkey jerk right behind his navel. Well that was quite clever, you could only get out of the maze with a portkey. Made sense seeing as you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts Grounds.

He landed rather ungracefully on his rump, but he had to admit, Potter had it a lot worse seeing as he landed on his injured leg.

"Where are we?" Potter asked.

Cedric shook his head. He had no idea, but wherever it was, they were certainly no longer at Hogwarts. And Cedric was very certain that they were not supposed to be there. First of all, they were in a graveyard, a small church and house sit on the horizon. There were no stands, no screaming students, no Dumbledore- this didn't look good. But then again, it could just be another part of the task. "Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked looking between Potter and the cup.

"Nope, is this supposed to be part of the task?" Potter said rather nervously.

"I dunno, but I don't like the feel of it, wands out, d' you reckon?" Cedric asked looking around, noting where they could hide for cover.

"Yea," Potter agreed. Potter kept looking around himself frantically. "Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Cedric quickly disillusioned himself, and hid behind a nearby marble head stone. "Potter, what are you doing?" He whispered frantically, but Potter, just kept looking off, squinting and staring at whoever the figure was. And then Potter dropped his wand, and started clutching at his face, and his scar in particular, falling onto his knees and contorting as if he had been hit with an unforgivable.

A short man in a cloak appeared before Potter, and started dragging him toward the headstone Cedric was hiding behind. Cedric held his breath as Harry was being tied to the headstone, and he could hear the short shallow breaths coming from the cloaked man. Then he heard Harry gasp "You!"

So Potter knew who this man was? This was most definitely not part of the Third Task. Someone was out to get Potter, and he had to stop it. Cedric glanced at the cup. The glow of the portkey had faded, so it might not be active. He'd have to wait for a moment where the cloaked man wouldn't suspect, and Harry and he could try and use the portkey, or if it didn't work, he would have to apparate them to his house, and then floo to Hogwarts…. Or somewhere safe at least. His family's wards would be pretty strong against any intruder.

Then, a large snake slithered right by his feet, almost making him jump. Cedric cast a nonverbal confounds, and it seemed to work, as the snake was completely oblivious of his presence. Cedric could hear some sort of liquid sloshing around, and a large object being dragged around the dirt, but he didn't dare move, afraid the snake would attack. That might become a problem. Timing would be key.

Then a high cold voice said "_Hurry!" _

Something was sparkling and glowing, but Cedric couldn't see around the headstone to find out what was happening.

Another voice said, "It is ready, Master."

"_Now…" _the cold voice said, and chills ran down Cedric's spine. This was much more than someone with a vendetta against Potter. Much, much, more.

He heard Harry let out a strangled yell- he must be gagged.

There was a prolonged silence, and then a hiss, and Cedric chanced a glance around the headstone, seeing a large cauldron and the cloaked man standing over it. Then the man started speaking.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" _

Cedric heard a cracking noise, and some dirt rose from the ground and fell into the cauldron, creating a series of sparks and hisses. Cedric couldn't see what was in the cauldron, but he knew it could be nothing good.

The bundle was gone, and he couldn't see anyone that the cold high voice could have belonged to. The man in the cloak began whimpering and pulled out a long, thin, shining silver dagger.

He was crying as he said "_Flesh-- of the servant-- w-willingly given-- you will-- revive-- your master." _

And then he stretched his hand out, one missing a finger, and Cedric watched as the dagger sliced through flesh and bone, and the man screamed in anguish before dropping his bloody hand into the foul potion. The potion glowed red, and then the man, gasping and moaning in pain, walked steadily toward Harry, and Cedric watched with horror as he stopped in front of Harry, and only about a foot away from Cedric, and chanted, "_B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." _

The man lifted the dagger, and though Cedric couldn't see him cut into Harry's arms, he could see and hear him struggling against the ropes as it happened. The cloaked man wobbled back to the cauldron, and Cedric watch a dribble of blood fall into it. Blinding white light came from the cauldron, and the cloaked man fell to the ground, curled in a ball, sobbing over his arm.

Cedric couldn't bear to look away as the sparks began flying from the cauldron, and then a billow of white steam puffed up from it. Then he could see the outline of a thin man rising from the cauldron.

"Robe me," the high voice said from behind the steam. The sniveling man stood, and obeyed the order, and the thin, skeleton like man stepped out of the cauldron, and in front of Harry. And as Cedric looked with fear at the flat-nosed, red-eyed creature, he knew that he had just witnessed the rebirth of the most terrible wizard to have ever walked the earth. Voldemort.

**Intense, huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update, huh? I don't own HP. Phew. I didn't realize how much Voldy blabs until I wrote this chap. Lol. **

Cedric forced himself to look away from the horrid scene, to focus on the cup, and listen for a moment when he could get them out of there. The situation had become much worse. Not only was he trying to save his life, but he was also trying to save Harry's.

The snake slithered to a stop at the front of the headstone, and heard the thump of a body hitting the ground, and the cloaked man's insipid sobbing began all over again. Then a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"My lord," the cloaked man sobbed. "My Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master… thank you, Master…"the man whimpered.

"The other arm Wormtail," Voldemort laughed.

And Cedric could only guess what Voldemort was looking for.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now we shall see… now we shall know… "

There was silence, and then the man called Wormtail howled.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort whispered, and then paused. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Merlin. Did that mean that Deatheaters- Cedric gulped- were on their way here?

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," Voldemort hissed softly. "A muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death…" Voldemort laughed again

Cedric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Voldemort, a half-blood? Who would have thought, and here he bases his philosophy on blood purity.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was… H didn't like magic, my father… He left her and returned to his muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle…" _He paused.

"Listen to me, reliving family history, why I am growing quite sentimental… But look Harry! My _true _family returns…" Voldemort hissed with glee.

Then Cedric heard the swishing of cloaks and then a chorus of voices saying "Master… master…"

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years… thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_"

Cedric heard a sniffing noise. "I smell guilt. There is a stench of guilt upon this air. I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact- such prompt appearances!- and I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

There was silence, accept for Wormtail's sobbing.

"And I ask myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was wrong. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…. And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore? It is a disappiontment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

And then Cedric heard someone shriek "Master! Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

And Voldemort's high cold laugh rang out again. "_Crucio!" _

Cedric peered around with terrified shock and watched as the Death Eater writhed and shrieked on the ground.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid som of his debt already, have you not Wormtail? You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master… please…"

"You helped me return to my body, worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

And Cedric watched as Wormtail received a new hand, silver and gleaming bright as moonlight. And he stopped sobbing abruptly. "My Lord," Wormtail whispered. "Master… it is beautiful… thank you… _thank you…_" he scrambled forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…"

"Lucius, my slippery friend, I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me Lucius… Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay… but might not your energies been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert, came Lucius Malfoy's voice. Cedric should have known Malfoy was behind the World Cup incident. He was a sick and twisted man. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me-"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Malfoy stopped talking. "Yes I know all about that Lucius… You have disappointed me… I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord of course… you are merciful, thank you…."

Voldemort moved on to an empty space in the circle of Death Eaters. "The Lestanges should stand here, but they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me… When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The Dementors will join us- they are our natural allies- we will recall the banished giants… I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear…" He walked on.

"Macnair… destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide…" Cedric felt sickened by Voldemort's words.

"And here we have Crabbe… you will do better this time will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

The figures Voldemort was addressing bowed clumsily and muttered, but Cedric couldn't hear what they said.

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort as he continued around. And then he reached a large gap. "And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return.. He will pay. One I believe has left me forever… he will be killed of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service. He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight, Yes! Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go as far as to call him my guest of honor."

Lucius Malfoy said something Cedric couldn't hear, and Voldemort walked lazily to stand right in front of Harry. Cedric looked away, hoping that Voldemort hadn't seen him, and it looked as if he had gotten lucky.

"You know, of course that they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him- and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traced of her sacrifice… This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now." Cedric heard Harry thrashing in pain, and winced. He needed to move soon.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than a spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know… I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal- to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked, for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without means to help myself… for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand… I remember only forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second to exist… I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited… Surely one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me, one of them would come and perform the magic I could not, to restore me to a body, but I waited in vain… Only one power remained to me. I could posses bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me. I sometimes inhabited animals- snakes, of course, being my preference- but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit for their bodies were ill adapted to perform magic… and my possession of them shortened their lives, none of them lasted long…

Voldemort spun out a long tale… unbelievable to even Cedric, and then all of a sudden he heard "_Crucio!"_ And Harry was thrashing around once again.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand." Voldemort ordered. Wormtail untied him and returned Harry's wand. And Cedric knew it was his moment to act.

"Accio Cup!" he yelled with all the power he could muster, and the cup flew into his hand, just as he tackled Harry, bringing him into the whirl of colors. All Cedric saw was Voldemort's ferocious face and the green light of the _Avada Kedavra _coming at them before he was gone.

**R and R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, I apologize for the delay in the update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The tangy smell of blood filled his nostrils as they hit the ground, him landing slightly on top of Harry. Cedric snapped his head up, his eyes not registering the cheering fans from Hogwarts or the Triwizard cup in his hand. He had just You-Know-Who return, and that was no cause for celebration. His gaze fell upon the one person who could help them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Cedric cried frantically, pushing himself off the ground and running toward the headmaster. "He's back. You-Know-Who, he's back!" He panted pleadingly hoping that Professor Dumbledore would believe him.

"You-know-who back? What nonsense. It must've been the maze Albus, come Mr. Diggory we'll get you to the hospital wing, McGonagall said brusquely, reaching out toward Cedric.

He jerked back as if her touch would burn him. "It's not the maze. The cup- the cup was a portkey. I saw him with my own eyes, and we weren't even in the maze anymore!" He yelled stubbornly.

Professor McGonagall looked at him sternly and started to reach out again, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Minerva, get Severus," he whispered commandingly.

"But Albus-"

"This is a matter of great importance. Meet me in Professor Moody's office," Dumbledore said with no twinkle behind his half moon glasses. Professor McGonagall nodded sharply and left the stadium.

"Where is Harry Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's right-" Cedric started, but then he realized where Harry had been just minutes before there was nothing but grass and a small rusted red blood stain… _and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service. He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight…_Voldemort's words filled his mind. Voldemort's man had Harry. "You-know-who, at the graveyard- he said he had a man at Hogwarts-" Cedric stuttered.

Dumbledore's eyes widened and he looked scared for a second before it quickly went away. "Follow me Mr. Diggory," he said in a deathly low voice before quickly making his way back toward the school. Cedric followed, struggling to keep up with the older man, knowing better than to ask any questions. Once they were inside of the school again, they went up stair case after staircase before they reached the door of Professor Moody's office.

"You- you did this!" Cedric heard Harry yelling, and in a second Dumbledore had whipped his wand out and blasted Moody into the stone wall before stupefying him. Moody a Death Eater it just didn't click! After all wasn't he a famous Auror who had helped to put most of the Death Eaters who were in Azkaban well, _in Azkaban?_

Dumbledore reading the look on his face answered his unanswered question. "This man," he gestured toward Moody's still body, "is not Alastor Moody. Alastor Moody would have never taken Harry out of my sight. He is an imposter." Dumbledore said. Cedric was quiet and he glanced at Harry who was also silent, clutching his bloody arm.

Dumbledore walked over to the big trunk with the series of complicated locks and began unlocking them. It was a good ten minutes before the trunk was opened and revealed a deep bottomless pit where a tiny figure lay huddled in a corner. He looked exactly like the imposter, save that half of his hair was shaved leaving it lopsided.

Two Moody's, missing hair, it meant one thing. The imposter was using…

"Polyjuice potion." Dumbledore confirmed. "Simple… but brilliant. The real Alastor Moody never does drink from anything but his canteen, something the imposter must have known about." Dumbledore climbed into the trunk and surveyed the damage done to the real Alastor Moody, continuing to explain what must have happened, even though the pieces of the puzzle had already been put together in his head, save for the one thing he had no way of knowing. "Naturally they had to keep him alive to continue making the potion. He'll have to see Madam Pomfrey, but he'll be fine." Dumbledore said climbing out of the trunk.

Dumbledore picked up the canteen at the fake Moody's side and poured the thick glumpy liquid out of it. Polyjuice for sure. Just then, Professor McGonagall arrived, Snape in tow, taking in the scene shocked.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, this man," Dumbledore said calmly waving at the fake Moody, "is an imposter. He has been using polyjuice potion to impersonate Alastor Moody. I am hoping that in the excitement of the night that he may not have taken the potion as often as he should have… on the hour, every hour... Severus, I trust you brought what we need."

Snape nodded and took out a small vial filled with clear liquid, handing it to Professor Dumbledore. Before his eyes, the fake Moody's face began to bubble, morphing into someone all together different until a scruffy man that Cedric didn't recognize was on the floor. McGonagall gasped. Snape didn't seem the least bit surprised however.

"Crouch!" Harry exclaimed. Crouch? Wasn't that the name of the ministry official who was killed on Hogwarts grounds?

"Minerva if you would please retrieve the house-elf called Winky." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Albus, I'll drop Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory off at the hospital wing on my way-"

"No. They need to understand who has put them through the events that happened tonight and why. It is necessary for the healing process," Dumbledore said sternly cutting Professor McGonagall off. The head of Gryffindor didn't argue however, and left the room quickly. "Harry, Cedric, if you would please come here and hold down Mr. Crouch's arms."

Cedric obeyed and held Crouch's arm, glancing at Harry questioningly, but Harry was preoccupied glaring hatefully down at Crouch with disgust. At least the cut on Harry's arm wasn't bleeding anymore.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Crouch's chest and murmured "_Enervate."_ Crouch's chest convulsed and his eyes flew open, looking frantically around the room. Dumbledore forced the clear liquid in the vial down Crouch's throat, and Crouch's body stilled, his eyes blank and looking straight forward.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked authoritatively.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr.," Crouch said in a flat monotone voice. Veritaserum. Dumbledore had given the man veritaserum.

The shrill screech of a house-elf interrupted Professor Dumbledore's questioning as it flew over to drape itself on Crouch. "What is you doing to master Barty?! Master Barty should nots be being here! Yu'll get us in trouble!"

"Winky, Mr. Crouch is not in any harm. Severus, could you please-" Dumbled ore started, but Snape had already snapped the sobbing house-elf up. "Now then, how were you able to escape Azkaban?"

"It was my mother's wish. She was dying, and my father loved her like he had never loved me. She wanted me to be free, and begged him relentlessly. He conceded. They came to visit me. My mother took on my appearance, and I took on hers. Dementors have no eyes. They sensed one healthy person and one dying person going in, and they sensed one healthy person and one dying person going out. My mother was careful to take the polyjuice until the very end, and when she died in Azkaban she was buried under my name. Soon after, my father staged a small funeral for my mother."

"You should not be saying this master Barty! We's be in trouble!" The house-elf sobbed.

"How were you able to stay hidden?" Dumbledore continued ignoring the house-elf's protests.

"My father kept me under an Imperius curse, and an invisibility cloak to subdue me. I was very weak when I came out of Azkaban, but I was slowly regaining strength, and I started to think only of returning to my master. The house-elf stayed with me at all times. She was my keeper."

"Were you able to stay hidden?"

"One day, when my father was not home, Bertha Jorkins came by to talk to him. I was under the invisibility cloak, and Winky answered the door, inviting Bertha in even though my father was not present. Winky came to talk to me in the kitchen, and Bertha hear enough to know who was under the invisibility cloak. When my father came home, she confronted him. My father had to place a strong memory charm on her that permanently damaged her memory. Our secret was safe."

"Tell us about the Quidditch World Cup."

"I had come back into my full strength, and when I was younger, I had loved Quidditch. It had been Winky's idea. Se told my father constantly that my mother would have wanted me to go, that she had sacrificed herself so I could be free, not for me to stay imprisoned in the house. My father eventually agreed. I would go with Winky, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. She would sit in the box with me, pretending to save a seat for my father, when it was really me underneath an invisibility cloak. She had not known that I had started to fight the Imperius curse. At moments I was even becoming myself. That happened in the top box. I found myself sitting there, and I saw a wand in the pocket of a boy in front of me. I reached out and grabbed the wand. Winky did not know. Winky is afraid of heights and covered her face with her hands the entire time."

"What happened afterward?"

"Once I had broken the curse, I wanted to return to my master. I snuck away, trying to find signs of anyone who could help me return to him. Then those men pretending to be loyal Death Eaters gave their show, but they all ran as soon as I cast the mark in the sky. Winky found me and tried to convince me to come back with her, but I refused. She took the wand from me, but I found another in the chaos and disapparated."

"You should not be saying this Master Barty! You should have come with Winky! Why won't you listen to Winky?!"

"And how did you rejoin Voldemort?"

"I went to all my old sources, sniffed around Knocturn Alley. Somehow word of me got to my master, and Wormtail found me, returning me to my lord once again."

"And what did Voldemort do?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Lord was not in his full strength, and he and Wormtail had discovered a spell to return him back to power, but we needed Potter's blood. First, we needed to make sure my father would not let word of my existence leak, and we placed him under the Imperius curse. Then we crafted a plan to get Harry Potter. We heard that Moody was being considered for the post of Defense against eh Dark Arts Professor. We kidnapped him and I used polyjuice to take on his appearance. Once I had accepted the post, I was told of the Triwizard tournament, and my Lord gave me my assignment. I infiltrated Hogwarts, and made sure that Harry Potter would be the one to receive the Triwizard cup, and then, the cup would transport him straight to my master so that he could return to power. It was easy enough. I entered Potter's name and made sure the cup chose him. I helped him with each task, making sure he would be a forerunner. Before the maze, I made the cup into a Portkey. Then I used an Imperius curse on Victor Krum so he would attack the other competitors so that Potter would be the one to find the cup. And now my master has returned."

"What happened with your father?"

"He broke the Imperius curse, and came to Hogwarts to warn you of my lord's return. I found him first however, and made sure he would not compromise my master's will."

"Master Barty! How could you- your father!" Winky screeched and stuttered uncontrollably. The house-elf twisted and turned in Snape's grip, the wide flappy ears swinging rapidly as she tried to get free.

"_Stupefy,"_ Dumbledore said quietly, making Barty Crouch Jr. still once more. Cedric let go of the man's arm as if he had been burned.

"Now Minerva, you may take Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory to the hospital wing. I'm sure they will need some time to understand what has happened. Severus, if you would please floo the Minister of Magic and contact the Auror department? I'm sure they will be interested to know the events that have occurred tonight."

McGonagall nodded her head sharply and headed out the room. Cedric glanced at Harry, making eye-contact with younger boy for a second before following McGonagall, trying to understand what had happened. _He _had foiled Voldemort's plan.

**So Please review! The next Chapter is where we really start deviating from the original story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all! This is a New Years special for you! It's shorter than the other chapters have been, but it's more of a transition I think… well her we go!**

**Ps. I don't own HP, just in case you thought I did.**

Cedric took the calming draught that Madame Pomfrey offered him without hesitation, and downed it with one gulp. He felt the effects immediately. Madame Pomfrey must have made the dose extra strong. He laid down as she went to tend to Harry, and stayed still as she healed his various cuts and scratches, pondering over the events that had occurred.

He was back. Voldemort, the man who had seemed to be nothing but a villain in a fairytale… was back. And he was just as cruel as people had said. It was a lot to take in. He could only imagine what Potter was going through. He glanced at the other boy, but he was lost in thought staring at the ceiling.

Cedric realized how tired and exhausted he felt, and fell asleep in the hospital wing.

-

"Only you Harry, will have the power to defeat him," Cedric heard a voice say distantly as he slowly became awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up when he saw where he was, and then lay back down as he remembered everything that had happened.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, I see that you have joined us," Dumbledore said appearing at his bedside. Cedric sat up, leaning against the wall. He looked over to Harry, and they made eye contact, before Cedric nodded toward him.

"Well, I know both of you have had a rough time, but there are certain things you must know before you can get ready for the ceremony in the Great Hall this evening," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his blue eyes had returned. "The Ministry, has declined to acknowledge Voldemort's return."

"What?!" Harry cried in shock.

"You can't be serious," Cedric muttered.

"Oh but I am Mr. Diggory. Cornelius Fudge has made it quite clear that he believes me to be a dimwitted fool, and that both of you are merely glory seeking teenage boys who have nothing better to do with your time than to make up childish stories for attention."

"That bloody wanker-" Cedric started.

"Though I understand your opinions completely Mr. Diggory, I can not condone any ill speech regarding our Minister," he said sternly looking at them above his half-moon spectacles.

Cedric held himself from saying anything else explicative, and blushed profusely after realizing his use of foul language in front of the headmaster. Harry looked downright murderous. "Attention-seeker my arse," Cedric heard the boy mutter.

"Well, I do believe I must go, but there are two very disgruntled people outside the doors waiting to see you Mr. Potter. I do believe Ms. Granger is using a listening spell to overhear what is being said at this moment. Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley, you may come in," Dumbledore said with a wink.

The hospital wing doors opened, and a very red faced girl with large bushy hair stumbled in holding on to a jar containing some kind of bug, followed by a red-head boy who was definitely a Weasley. Cedric felt a pang of sorrow that no one was there for _him. _

The girl glanced nervously at Dumbledore's retreating back, and as soon as he had exited the room, she practically flew over to Harry in a blur of brown curls, throwing her arms around him. That's right, hadn't the _Prophet _mentioned the two were dating?

"Merlin Harry you gave us a fright! Ron and I were going crazy trying to find out what happened, and of all people, _Snape _took pity on us and told us and I couldn't believe it myself, and oh, I can't believe that it wasn't _really _Moody, I mean I knew something was off about him when he did that to poor Neville-" she rambled, but the redhead cut her off.

"What Hermione is trying to say mate is that we know what happened, we're glad you're all right, we support you despite what that wanker Fudge says, and we can't believe that it was the greasy old bat who told us. Dumbledore _had _to have made him do it."

"Ronald, it was rude to cut me off but yes, that is what I was trying to say," the bushy haired girl said primly. Cedric chuckled to himself. The girl whipped around in confusion, noticing him for the first time before looking at him suspiciously.

"Cedric saved my life Hermione," Harry whispered touching Granger's arm. Granger gave him a strange look for a moment before her face split into a smile, and before he knew the girl was squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you so much Cedric, and congratulations for winning the Triwizard tournament. You too Harry," she added, letting him go. And for some reason he felt a pang of guilt that he had wanted her to continue hugging him and not to return to Harry's bedside.

"What's with the jar Hermione?" Harry asked after a bit of an awkward silence. The Weasley's face lit up at the mention of it.

"Oh it's just brilliant! Bloody brilliant Harry!" He said enthusiastically.

Granger blushed again her cheeks turning rosy. She glanced again at him hesitantly.

"Really Hermione, Cedric can be trusted," Harry repeated.

"I won't bite," Cedric joked smiling.

Granger nodded. "This," she said picking up the jar, "is that evil wretch of a woman Rita Skeeter."

"Hermione- you can't mean- you turned her into-" Harry spluttered.

"Honestly Harry I would never do such a thing," Granger scolded sternly, but then a mischievous glint came into her eyes, and Cedric realized that she would pity the fool on the wrong side of her wand. "I wouldn't unless I'd get to see Malfoy as a ferret again. Now then I would gladly do it."

Weasley snickered.

Harry looked confused. "Well, if you didn't do it-"

"She's an animagus." Granger finished for him in a very matter-of-fact voice. "an _unregistered _animagus."

Cedric's eyes widened. "How'd you find that out?"

Granger blinked and looked at him astonished. It was clear that her friends had never asked her _how _she had done something. "Well, after she had printed that awful story, I realized that no one knew that Viktor had asked me to come to Bulgaria with him but Viktor and me. And I wondered how could she have found out then? Viktor wouldn't have told her and I didn't tell her, so that meant she had to have been there, at the time-"

The Weasley boy interrupted with a snort. "Don't you mean _Vicky, _Hermione?"

Harry snickered.

"No Ronald. I have never, nor will I ever refer to Viktor as _Vicky._" Granger said glaring at the boy. "Well, after I had come to that conclusion, I went about finding exactly how Rita Skeeter was getting all of her "inside information." And isn't it fitting that she's a beetle? Let's just say she won't be printing anymore baseless rubbish about me or Harry anymore," Granger concluded looking very proud. Cedric had to admit he was impressed. But there was one thing he didn't understand.

"Baseless rubbish? Then you and Harry aren't…"

She looked horrified. "Oh Merlin, no!" she practically screeched. Then looking at the disgruntled look on Harry's face she added "No offense Harry but you aren't exactly my type. And it isn't as if you hadn't had your eyes _elsewhere_" sheepishly.

Harry's face turned bright red and he looked down, muttering something like "you aren't my type either."

The redhead snickered. "Of course Harry we all know _your _type."

"What? Potter you've got a crush?" Cedric said amused.

Granger grinned and opened her mouth obviously about to reveal the identity of this mystery girl, but then she suddenly snapped it shut. And there was another awkward silence.

"C'mmon mate, you can tell me," Cedric said encouragingly, giving his most charming grin. But Harry continued to avoid eye contact and turned an even darker shade of red.

Before Cedric could ask again the Granger girl cut in. "Cedric, I think it would be particularly uncomfortable if we were to tell you…" she trailed off.

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "The only person that you might think would make me uncomfortable would be- ah. Cho. Cho Chang correct?"

Harry didn't answer, but both of his friends nodded.

Cedric chuckled. "Well, that's quite alright Harry. We aren't dating you know. We just went to Ball together. To be honest, she was the only girl I know who wasn't fawning over me constantly and well I- you get it don't you? You have my blessing," He concluded with a wink.

Harry looked increasingly awkward, and shifted. "Errr… well thanks, I think."

"No problem Potter."

"Don't you think it's a bit silly to call each other by our last names? I mean, after all we are _friends _now aren't we?" Granger said hesitantly, fumbling with her hands.

Cedric looked at her abashed. The girl was rather straightforward, wasn't she? "Well, I-I guess we've never been properly introduced is all."

"Oh. Well then, I'm Hermione Granger. You may call me Hermione." She said sticking out a creamy hand. He took it and shook it.

The boy offered his hand next. "And I'm Ron Weasley."

"Your older brother is in my year, isn't he?" Cedric asked. Ron nodded.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter. You can call me Harry. Oh yes, and before you ask," Harry swiped his hair aside and showed Cedric his scar grinning.

Cedric chuckled. "I guess you must get that a lot?" Harry nodded. "Well then, I'm Cedric Diggory. You lot can call me Cedric."

Granger-no, Hermione beamed. "Well, I believe it's time for my chat with Rita. You two are free to leave right?" They nodded. "Well then, I suggest that if you want to be included in my agreement with her, you will come with me," Granger said slyly.

Merlin. Hermione sounded like a _Slytherin. _

"'Mione you know this is downright devious?" Ron said grinning as they left the hospital wing.

"This Ron, is not devious, it is sweet revenge, and don't call me that wretched name," Hermione retorted.

For a bunch of fourth years they weren't too bad to be around.

**Well, please review!!!! I hope you caught a bit of Cedric's attraction to Hermione, though it's hardly gut wrenching at this point. I promise it will get steamier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter, and I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of those who reviewed, the reviews really do drive me to write more, so thanx. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Cedric slammed his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ into his dining room table. He couldn't believe what the Ministry had them writing about him. Of course, Rita Skeeter wasn't behind any of these foul stories, since Hermione had threatened to out her little secret to the Ministry over a month ago, Skeeter was on her best behavior, and not one ill article about him was printed for her pen. This new writer, Jesta Gray wasn't bound to Rita's contract however, and she had no qualms printing all different sorts of rubbish about him- "the Golden Boy"- and the "Chosen one" and his friends.

He looked down at the article frustrated at the defamation to his character.

_**CEDRIC DIGGORY CRIES WOLF AGAIN!**_

_The new "Golden Boy" and recent Triwizard champion has been seen on multiple occasions in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic, spouting his ludicrous claims about you-know-who, and trying to seek even more attention and glory. One has to ask, when will he have enough? How power hungry can he be? Suspicions say that Harry Potter's erratic behavior has rubbed off on Mr. Diggory and that his mind is slowly deteriorating from the challenges he was presented with in the Triwizard tournament, after all it is mentally taxing…_

He didn't bother to look at the rest, opting to throw it in the rubbish bin instead. The woman had never even laid eyes on him, yet she was printing all this nonsense, and now he was receiving _hate letters, _and _howlers. _ The Triwizard tournament was supposed help him prove himself, not make him look like a loon.

The headlines had been like this since they left school, after he testified alongside Dumbledore to the Wizengamot about the return of Voldemort, one headline after another calling Dumbledore a crackpot old fool who's gone daft, and him and Harry attention seeking lying teenagers- after all one would _have _to have wanted attention to enter the Triwizard tournament- and the worst part of it all was that the public believed it!

And his family was taking blow after blow for this. His father had lost his job at the ministry, and though he had quickly found work again with a private company that dealt with the trade of magical creatures, Cedric knew that his father would not have lost the job he was so good at if it wasn't for his support of his sons claims. Amos Diggory was a proud man, and he followed his son to the very end. Cedric also knew that his mother's client list was growing smaller and smaller with every article that slandered his name. Cedric had wanted to press charges, but Dumbledore had talked him out of it, saying that it would only give the paper more fuel to fire at him, and after thinking it through, Cedric had to agree. Still he was a little hot tempered about the whole thing.

He had watched in amazement when Hermione had read a particularly nasty article about herself coolly, her expression not turning angry even once as she read through the front page, the only indication that she was even mildly upset being how tightly she gripped the paper. After finishing she had calmly set the paper down on the old table at Grimmauld Place and continued to sip her pumpkin juice. Ron's ears had turned pink and his face an unnatural shade of read when he had read the article insinuating that Hermione was having an illicit affair with Victor Krum, and how he was helping her to plant ideas in Harry and Cedric's heads regarding Voldemort with Dark Magic.

"How can you just sit there Hermione?!" Ronald had roared.

"Well, so long as no one I care about believes this rubbish, what does it matter? Really who is going to believe this Jesta Gray? If there was one thing I respect about Skeeter is that she found away to get some sort of evidence. Yes it was sly, and yes she manipulated it to her own ends, but there was some truth to most of the things she wrote, or at least she managed to make it seem like there was. This woman is just making things up as she goes and it's obvious. I'd rather not be liked by anyone who believes this nonsense. It's not like I need anymore friends. I've got you all haven't I?" Hermione had responded barely missing a beat.

Ron's anger had deflated, and Cedric remembered the odd warm feeling that had swelled in his chest when she had considered him one of her friends that she needed. And he would try his best to follow her example and not let himself get worked up over the lies that were told about him, even though it was becoming awfully hard.

Cedric scratched his head and headed toward his library. His family wasn't as rich as say The Malfoys, but they were well off enough with a small cozy manor and a small tidy sum that could be used in case of an emergency, after all Diggory was a old and honorable name, even though they had never taken any stock in the whole pureblood supremacy idiocy. He had loved his library for a long time, and always went there when he needed to settle down.

At least he had been busy thinking about how he was going to help the cause against Voldemort. Cedric had decided he would fight against that man the moment he had cowardly challenged Harry to a duel. And, since Dumbledore had revealed the Order of the Phoenix to him, and offered him a place in the organization once he became of age, Cedric needed to focus more on Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had never been the most adept at that subject, and had to work very hard to achieve his marks in that class. Transfiguration and Charms had always been his best subjects. He had been fervently studying defense since the summer hols had begun. It was imperative for him to be able to defend himself.

In addition to his self study he had been kept busy with the summer quidditch league, helping his mother with her designs, and corresponding with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Or at least Ron and Hermione. Harry hadn't responded to any of his letters, and he heard from Ron and Hermione that it was quite possible that Harry's family were not allowing him to do so, so Cedric didn't take it personally. Cedric had even suggested that they go rescue him, however, Dumbledore and Sirius had quickly shot the idea down, saying that there would be no rescue attempts as they did not want any repeats of past aggressions (Ron had eventually explained to him what had happened the last time they had "rescued Harry"), and that he was currently better of with his aunt and uncle, though he could not understand how anyone could be better off with those people from what Hermione had explained.

But he headed their warning, and didn't mention it again, though he truly hoped Harry was alright. It had been quite the shock when he found that Sirius Black was not only innocent of all charges made against him, but that he was a member of the Order as well as Harry's godfather. But it turned out that Sirius wasn't so bad. He was childish and immature at times and not exactly thrilled with living at the Order headquarters, 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancient house of Black but overall a decent guy. Though Hermione and Molly Weasley didn't think to highly of him.

Well, the only work with the Order he had done was to help clean up headquarters a bit so far. He wasn't allowed into the meetings, but his father and mother had both been inducted and were privy to everything that was going on. Cedric thanked Merlin his parents stood behind him. He had no idea if he would have been able to go through all that he had without them.

He reached the library and snagged his square reading glasses off of his chair before grabbing the book he had started the other day and settling down to read the next chapter on burning curses. He was quite embarrassed about his glasses, and never wore them at school, but he had no qualms wearing them at home where no one could see them.

He was about halfway through the chapter when his mother burst into the library, her curly blond hair meticulously piled on her hair.

"Cedric you have a visitor."

He looked up shocked. He never had any visitors for him. Well, Cho had stopped by once over the summer, but that's it. He blinked in disbelief.

"She's waiting for you in the foyer," she said slowly looking at him strangely before adding "the girl looks awfully distressed so I suggest that you hop to it. It would be rude to keep her waiting."

Cedric was so surprised he almost forgot to take his glasses off, but he remembered just before he exited the library. He made his way quickly to the front hall and the foyer, where a petite girl with a voluminous head of bushy hair stood in the center of the room, fiddling with her hands nervously, wiping away the tears trickling down her face every few moments.

Quickly walking over to her, Cedric hugged the small girl patting her back, and guiding her over to the couch. Once her tears had stopped and she had wiped them all on her sleeves, Hermione tried to force a smile.

"What happened Hermione?" Cedric asked hesitantly.

"Harry came to Grimmauld, and he was frightfully angry at Ron and I, you see, Dumbledore and Arthur had ordered us not to write to him about anything going on, they said that our letters could be apprehended, or the knowledge could put Harry in danger, so we were only able to write him with small talk, and unimportant things. When he came he yelled at us, telling us that it was our fault that he didn't know anything that was happening, and that we weren't his real friends because the only one to sincerely write him was you, and he couldn't believe that we hadn't tried to contact him outside the Order monitored letters… that if we truly his friends we would have found another way…"

"Oh Cedric, I think we've gone and buggered up our friendship with Harry, Ron and I… you see Harry was attacked by a Dementor in Little Hangleton the muggle town, and he had to cast a Patronus to protect himself, but he did it in a muggle neighborhood in front of his muggle cousin… but he had to do it you see! It was attacking his cousin, and Mundungus was supposed to be watching him, but that awful little- little _thief _left Harry for an illegal cauldron deal, can you believe it?! And Harry went to court this morning and no one believed him, and Fudge was trying to have them expel him and snap his wand! But Amelia Bones- Susan Bones' aunt- was impressed that he could cast a fully formed Patronus, and eventually the others came around and voted him not guilty, but it was a close call, and when he came back, Harry was still furious with Ron and I, and he refuses to talk to us, and I- I just don't know what to do!" She wailed in one breath. How she managed to say all that without breathing was something he'd never figure out. The girl could talk a mile a minute.

Cedric let out a breath he was holding. He _knew _that leaving Harry to those awful people would have bad repercussions, and if he was in Harry's position he would have acted similarly. But Harry was much to close to Ron and Hermione to abandon his friendship with them, and they would right themselves. He would see to it. He awkwardly patted Hermione on the back and smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"Harry will come around; he's just frustrated right now is all. Do you think he has been receiving the _Prophet?_" Hermione shook her head. "Well, at least he won't have that to fuel his anger, but expect another incident when he finds out what Jesta Gray has been writing. I'll talk to him too, since I seem to be the only one he isn't angry with. Is he mad with Sirius as well?"

Hermione's face scrunched up as if she had just smelled something particularly foul. "That excuse for a man is _urging _him on. He's using Harry to prove his case that he shouldn't be confined to Grimmauld doing nothing, and Harry is perfectly alright in his anger toward all of us. Doesn't he understand that this will just make Harry _worse off!_" she huffed.

Cedric grimaced. He could see Mr. Black doing just that, and it wasn't the most brilliant thing Sirius had ever done. It would most definitely fire Harry up even further. He glanced at Hermione who was looking at him expectantly her eyes slightly puffy from the crying, but still a clear sharp golden brown. Cedric sighed. "Well, that will be a problem," he said after a while.

Hermione leaned turned away from him and leaned back into the couch looking up at the ceiling, her bushy hair shielding her face from view. He copied her movement in silence and looked up at the ceiling as well. That was how his mother found them as she came into the foyer. Cedric sat up straight, blushing as his mother shot him a disapproving look. Only Merlin knew what was going through that woman's mind. He knew what Hermione visiting him must look like… but he wouldn't think about that.

Hermione hadn't seemed to notice his mother's presence until Cedric elbowed her, and she glared at him before seeing his mother, and turning a very endearing pink color.

"H-hello Mrs. Diggory, I'm so sorry for bursting in like this in such a state, and thank you for your hospitality," Hermione stammered hesitantly, standing and wiping off the invisible dust on her muggle jeans. Mother smiled at her warmly and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Don't be silly Ms. Granger you and your friends are always welcome. Would you like to stay for lunch and tea?" His mother asked.

Hermione's expression was shocked. To be honest, Cedric was shocked himself. His mother certainly hadn't treated Cho like this. She had been rather cold to Cho, and Cedric had assumed that it was because she was a girl… but that obviously wasn't so. Maybe it was because Hermione was a shoe-in for the Order?

"Actually, I really should be returning to headquarters, I'm sure _Sirius," _she practically spat, "will be concerned about my whereabouts. After all, these are dangerous times," Hermione said.

His mother's face fell slightly, but she was still smiling. "Well then, Cedric will floo with you back then, and hopefully no one will be angry for your visit," his mother stated in the tone of voice that clearly said there would be no arguments about this.

Cedric glanced at his watch. He had two hours before Quidditch practice anyway; he might as well go and speak to Harry now.

He nodded and guided Hermione away from his strangely acting mother, and toward the fire place, and grabbing some floo powder, he stepped in, Hermione at his side and threw the powder down yelling, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

**So please continue to review! I hate making Sirius look like a bad guy, but you have to admit, he was quite an arse in the 5****th**** book. He'll get better. Promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry about my lack of updates and activity on ... you see since November I've been sick with every writer's nightmare... writer's block. I tried to sit down and write but everything came out badly, and not the way I wanted it. And then school was so crazy and the stress was really overwhelming so I couldn't find time to write :(. However after taking a month off to relax I find my lovely muse has returned to me, and will be blessing you wit frequent and timely updates (most likesly every other week.) Thank you so much for sticking with me through those hard times, and I will also be updating my other stories this week if you are familiar with them!**

**Disclaimer: Me own HP? I wish. **

Stepping out of the dirty fireplace into Grimmauld Place was always a sobering experience. Cedric didn't know what it was but something about the Noble and Ancient House of Black always sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe it was the gloomy atmosphere. Maybe it was the gruesome heads of beheaded former house elves lining the stair case that set him on edge. Whatever it was Grimmauld Place perpetuated the feeling of gloom, which was never a pleasant atmosphere to confront someone who was upset in.

Ron had been sitting on the couch playing a game of enchanted wizard chess by himself. Ron seemed to perk up at his arrival, his creased frown turning into a sheepish smile.

"Oi mate. Good to see you again," the freckled red head exclaimed, walking over and shaking his hand.

"It is. Where's Harry?" Cedric asked glancing around.

Ron's face immediately turned into a perplexed frown, and the tips of his ears started to take on a rosy hue. "He's upstairs. Threw a bloody fit about fifteen minutes ago during lunch when 'Mione disappeared. Guess she went to get you? She's been upset about the way Harry's been acting. I think he's acting like a bloody wanker myself, but he'll come around. He always does."

"Ronald, language!" Hermione's scolding tone came, as she stepped out of the floo brushing herself off.

Cedric shared a look with Ron and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to try and talk to Harry, and see if I can figure out what's going on with him."

Ron nodded and went back to his game of wizard chess and Hermione gave him a sad smile before settling down next to Ron and asking him questions about his game. Cedric took a deep breath and headed up the rickety stairs of Grimmauld ignoring the creaks and groans that came with each step, and trying his best to ignore the house elf heads. Someone really should try to clean this place up. Or at least remove the heads. He tried to sneak past the screeching portrait of Walburga Black but of course as soon as he passed she erupted into a flurry of insults and expletives regarding blood traitors and the desecration of her family home.

Cedric checked several rooms until he found one that was locked. He muttered "alohamora" and the lock clicked open. He walked in quietly to what appeared to have been a war zone. Clothes were piled everywhere, shamelessly tossed across the two beds in the room. There was an old Chudley cannons poster hanging on the wall in all its bright orange glory. books and school supplies were strewn everywhere mixed into the mess. Amidst the chaos laying across one of the beds and staring at the ceiling was Harry, fiddling with his wand in his hand. Harry didn't look move as Cedric came into the room, sitting on the bed that was obviously Ron's.

"I don't even get a hullo?" Cedric said with an amused tone, but he was actually rather concerned about Harry. He looked rather depressed. However at the sound of his voice Harry snapped up readjusting his circle spectacles and running a hand through his permanently messy hair.

"Oi Cedric, I thought you were Ron or Hermione," Harry said grimacing.

"And why wouldn't you greet Ron or Hermione with a hullo?"

Harry's frown deepened. "I'm not talking to Ron or Hermione at the moment."

"Really?" Cedric asked feigning shock. "And why's that? Aren't they your best mates?"

Harry snorted. "I thought they were."

"And what made you change your mind?"

Harry's forehead creased in thought. "Well, they haven't been... supportive I guess. The cut me off from everything important just like everyone else. Even though _I'm _going to have to be the one to face Voldemort in the end. I deserve to know what's going on!"

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Did it occur to you that that isn't necessarily Ron and Hermione's fault? I'm sure Dumbledore and Moody had a say in it. After all they've been nothing less than dependable in the past."

Harry thought for a moment. "Errr... I guess so yea, but if they had really wanted to help they would've, I mean Hermione can do anything!"

Cedric chuckled. "Though Hermione is brilliant, I doubt she can do anything, and even if she could, would you want to put her in danger just so she can tell you that the Order keeps meeting but they don't know what's going on? In case you didn't know, we've been barred from the meetings being under-aged and all. We know only a little more than you."

Harry looked down for minute obviously thinking about his behavior. "Still, you told me what was going on! And they could've at least _tried._ I didn't know the Order was keeping tabs on me, or the rubbish the ministry was spewing through the prophet about us. It's not like that wasn't something they couldn't tell me. I mean you told me fine."

Cedric sighed. "Even if they had said the same thing as me, would it have made a difference? You got the information, no matter how trivial it was."

Harry laughed. "I guess you're right. But it was the principle of the matter, I guess. But I did yell at them. You think they're mad about that?"

"They may be a little upset. But they're your best mates, they'll get over it."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I guess I should go apologize. But I'm still angry at Dumbledore."

Cedric laughed. "And you can continue being mad at him. He has been acting rather strange since he told you the prophecy I must admit."

Harry grimaced. "I better go and apologize."

Cedric followed Harry back past the portrait screaming profanities and down the staircase to the drawing room where Ron was still playing wizard chess and Hermione had immersed herself in a sixth year charms textbook. Merlin that girl was brilliant. He cleared his throat and Ron and Hermione both looked up, shifting awkwardly in Harry's presence not know exactly what to say.

"Errr... I'm sorry for- you know- yelling about everything," Harry muttered so low that Cedric could barely catch it. But it seemed that Ron and Hermione were satisfied with the apology, as Hermione's face broke into a wide grin, and Ron shrugged.

"Come over here so I can kick your arse in another game of wizard chess," Ron said grinning. Harry immediately smiled and pulled up a chair.

Cedric's work here was done. Glancing at the clock he realized he barely had time to go change for Quidditch Practice. "Oi, I have to go. I'll come visit you all tomorrow."

Harry and Ron nodded absent-minded, obviously very engrossed in their game, but Hermione hugged him and whispered a soft "thank you," that left him standing in the same spot a minute after she had returned to the couch.

Quickly coming back to his thoughts, Cedric flood back home not giving his reaction to Hermione's hug a second thought.

**So please review!!! 3**


End file.
